Tsume&Kana
by fangirl1993
Summary: Kiba comes back after his trip and brings a wolf that he has been looking for. Tsume maybe a hot bad boy but what happens when he falls in love with the wolf that Kiba brought home. Find out. TsumexOC
1. The girl

Chapter 1: The girl

"Hey Tsum," Toboe called.

Tsume rolled over and looked out over his window. _What does the kid want now? _Tsume asked himself as he went to the window. "What do you want?"

"Did you forget what today is?" Toboe asked.

"Its Satarday."

"No you idiot," Hige said coming out of the car behind Toboe. "Kiba came back from his journey."

"What journey?" Tsume asked bored.

"Hello he said that he was going to look for any more of us out in the world," Hige complained.

**_Flash Back_**

**_"Where are you going Kiba?" Hige asked. They were getting jobs at a big city so they could live normal lives now the the nobles are gone. Plus everyone is finally at piece. Though Kiba is still hurting that Cheza broke up with him for some other flower dude that Cher desided to make because she couldn't get pregnant._**

**_"I think I should look and see if there are any more of us."_**

**_"When did you decide this?"_**

**_"For a while."_**

**_"You mean ever since Cheza broke up with you," Hige complained._**

**_"No," Kiba barked. "Look I just have a feeling that someone is looking for people like us."_**

**_"Seriously Kiba when did you decide this?"_**

**_"Cheza told me one day that she heard a wolf far away trying to look for others like us but she couldn't find the excat location of where that perosn is."_**

**_"On the run just like us probably."_**

**_"Kiba don't you just hate running?"_**

**_Kiba didn't answer. Hige turned him around and punched him in the stomach._**

**_"Use your head like old time you nut," Hige snapped._**

**_"I am."_**

**_Hige stared at Kiba while he stood up. He shook his head and said, "Fine you have one year to look. If you don't come back then I'll make Cheza look for you and have her flower friends kill you._**

**_"My bet is Four months," Kiba smiled._**

**_Hige just shook his head._**

**_End of Flash Back._**

"Oh yeah," Tusme grumbled.

"So what are you going to come with us or not?" Hige asked.

"It'll be fun," Toboe smiled.

"Would you dogs hurry up," Blue complained in the car.

Tsume just stood there and watched as the three of them argued. _It would be fun to see if he really did sucseed. If he didn't then I can give him rash. After all he has been a loser since Cheza dumped him._

"Alright I'm in," Tsume said.

Toboe and Hige cheered.

"I'm not riding with you freaks though," Tsume said. He closed his window and got his leather jacket and his keys. Out of his small appartment and into the appartment garage. Inside the garage was a bright red motorcycle that was big and had more horse power then twenty airplaines. He put his glasses on and rode away. Hige had to speed in order to catch up to Tsume.

"Have you ever heard of slowling down?" Hige yelled.

"Just worry about pregnant Blue while I shove that loser puppy's face into his miserable reality," Tsume comented.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Are you okay Blue?" Hige asked as he got her out of the car.

"Your lucky I'm only four months pregnant," she barked wrapping her fingers around Hige's neck.

Toboe was in the car clutching to the chair afraid of Blue at the moment. Tsume didn't really care what was going on right now he just looked for Kiba. "When did he say he would get here?"

"I don't now," Hige said catching his breath.

Tsume rolled his eye. He looked around for Kiba but there was no sign of him. With one final scan he saw a girl standing up against a wall looking really scared. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. She was small, came up to Tsume's upper arm. She had some muscles but not enough that you would think that they were. She wore a light blue long sleeve dress that came up to the middle of her thigh. She had long socks that came up to her knee and shoes to cover her toes. She looked frantically around for someone but Tsume didn't know who.

"Hey Tsume did you find Kiba?" Toboe asked.

Tsume didn't answer. He was staring at the girl. "Hello," Toboe asked waving his hand infront of his eyes. He didn't flinch.

The girl looked around. She didn't even noticed that Tsume was staring at her. Out of the glass door came a man and his bulldog. As the man and his dog passed the girl, the dog barked at her. She quickly turned to the dog and stared at it while the dog was tring to attack her.

Tsume quicly moved up to the girl before the dog's lesh broke off. Tsume was infront of the girl and the dog bit him right in the arm.

"Down Mac," the own commanded pulling his dog down by the colar. "I'm so sorry sir."

"That's alright," Tsume said shaking off the pain. "Are you alright?" When he turned around he didn't see the girl. He looked around to see if she was near but she wasn't.

"Who was that?" Tsume asked.

"KIBA," Toboe called.

Tsume looked and saw Kiba taking his bike. "That jerk," Tsume swore as he ran after him.


	2. New Roommate

Chapter 2: New Roommate

As soon as Kiba got on to a road that didn't have much people Tsume turned into his wolf self. Tsume was lucky he was as fast as his bike. Tsume dogged a lot of obisticals, he almost tripped over a suage hole that they were trying to fix. He followed Kiba to a dark Alley where Kiba parked the bike.

"Kiba," Tsume barked in his wolf form.

Kiba didn't answer.

"What are we doing here?"

"Just be quite. Chang into a human," Kiba ordered. Kiba turned into his wolf self and started to walk forward.

"Like I ever listen to you," Tsume growled. Tsume followed Kiba into the dark alley. The only things that stirred were the mice and other suwage animals.

Kiba didn't even look around as the walked deeper into the alley. Tsume stared at Kiba wondering what he was doing.

"Why are we here?" Tsume grumbled.

"If you don't want to be here then just say so," Kiba said turning to him.

"Knowing you there is bound to be some fun so I'm going stick around," Tsume grinned.

Kiba rolled his eyes and walked again. Suddenly a trash can fell over behind them. They both looked. Tsume growled feeling that something was there while Kiba remained calm. He slowly walked toward the trash. Kiba sniffed it before sticking his head into it. As he pulled his head out Tsume saw a tail in his mouth. Out of the trash was a beautiful siberian Husky wolf. Its fur was very shiny and had gray fur that made Tsume feel a little dissy. The husky looked like it was inbetween a pup and an adult. It was small enough to fit behind Kiba perfectly.

"Its okay," Kiba told the wolf.

The wolf looked at Kiba then at Tsume.

"Remember how to be a human?" Kiba asked nicely.

"Kiba who is this?" Tsume barked.

The husky ran behind Kiba as he watched her hide. "It's okay this is my friend and is part of our pack."

Tsume walked closer to Kiba. The husky slowly poked its head out and watched Tsume's move. When Tsume was close enough he just stared at her until he compped his teeth infront of it very quickly it hide.

Tsume rolled in laughter.

"Tsume," Kiba growled.

"Sorry it was just to tempting."

The husky winned and Kiba comfored it.

"So this is the wolf that you have been looking for. What a pathetic excuse. That wolf must be a human slave dog," Tsume growled. "I'm leaving." Tsume turned into his human form.

"Name?" said a soft childish voice.

Tusme turned around and saw that husky poking it's head around Kiba. "Name?" it said again.

"Can that thing not talk?" Tsume asked.

"No," Kiba said.

"Name?" the husky asked.

"What's yours?" Tsume teased.

The husky looked at Kiba. "Name?" he asked it.

"Kana," she answered looking at Tsume.

"Human," Kiba said changing into one.

The husky did the same as Kiba. Tsume widened his eyes. It was the girl that he saw at the airport.

"Home?" she asked.

"Soon," Kiba smiled.

"Kiba I really think you need to teach her how to talk or else I'll get irritated," Tsume said blushing.

"Well I guess you are the perfect volenter," Kiba said.

"What?"

"Since you are going to be roommates."

"WHAT?!"

"I don't have a home for her to stay at Blue's house is packed and your the only one that I can trust to keep her safe and has a house as well as keeping her secret."

"Why don't you ask Cheza?" Tsume grummbled.

Kiba grabbed his troat and banged him against the wall., "Don't you ever bring her up." As Kiba snarled he felt a bit on his leg. He looked down and saw Kana in her wolf form bitting him.

"No. Stop."

Kiba gave Tsume one last snarl before letting go. When he did Kana licked Kiba's leg as an apolagy for bitting him. Kiba knelt down and petted her head. "Stay with Tsume 'kay."

Kana nodded and licked his face.

"Good girl."

Kiba stood up and walked away.

"What are you serious?" Tsume said.

Kiba just waved and left them alone.

"Great," Tsume grumbled.

Kana sat there and stared at Tsume. "Name?"

"Tsume."

"Tsume," she cheered. She ran around him and started waggin her tail.

"This is going to be a long day," Tsume grumbled.

XxXxXxXx

Tsume was bring Kana home and she sat in the back holding on to him tight. She hid her head behind his back because of all the wind in her face. _She is one weird pup, _Tusme thought.

He finally stopped inside the garage. He was going to get up but Kana held him down. "You can let me go now."

She looked up at him confused. He growled then forced her to take her hands off of him. "Tsume?"

Tsume was really fustrated. The only words that she could say was name, his name, her name and Kiba's name. That was all. "How did you ever servive out there?"

She looked at him how a dog would look when they don't understand. Her tilted head not comprehending the wordsd. Tsume started to blush becuase it was so cute.

"Don't give me that look," he said turning away. "Come on." Tsume walked toward the door to the entrance to the appartment building like a good dog Kana followed him. They climbed up the stairs in silence. Tsume wondered how he was going to teach her how to speak. Then he thought, _What am I thinking. I can drop her off with the others to teach her. Ha. Now I won't have to be bothered with her stupidity._

"Hey Kana," Tsume said turning around.

She looked at him.

"I have some friends that will teach you to talk," Tsume said. He tried his best to act out his words and speak slow.

Kana laughed. Tsume gave her the stink eye. "Hey, I'm trying very hard to help you okay."

She just kept laughing. Tsume stopped trying and just walked up the stairs.

* * *

Please R&R


	3. Bath

Chapter 3:Bath

Tsume got into his room. Kana sat on his bed and like a little kid started jumping on it.

"It's official you are a weird pup," Tsume out loud.

Kana smiled on her last jump. Tsume just shook his head.

"Alright you come in here," Tsume said. He walked into the bathroom and got everything set up. "Your going to take a shower okay."

Kana nodded.

"You have to take off your clothes, okay," Tsume said doing the motions.

Kana looked down at herself then said, "Okay." She started taking off her dress. Tsume was wide eye and he ran out of the bathroom.

"Damn it dosen't she now that I have to get out first," Tsume complained.

He waited while she was in the shower. Then he realized that she didn't know how to turn on the water. "Crap." Tsume thought.

* * *

**_To the Wolf's Rain gang_**

"How do you think its going?" Hige thought.

"I'll have to guess Tsume is being a perv," Blue spat.

"Not Tsume. He dosen't care about crap," Toboe said.

"True but you never now with Tsume," Kiba thought.

"You knew something was going to happen didn't you?" Toboe thought.

"Yep. I now you had a room ready for her Blue but I wanted Tsume to have so company. Besides she might strengthen his soft side," He smiled.

"You are really evil you know that," Hige laughed.

"I know. But I feel bad for Kana. She still is sort of a pup after all."

"Isn't Tsume an old man?" Toboe asked.

"No me and Tsume are only 17 and Kana is 16 in human years."

"Wow. I would have never thought."

* * *

"Ahhh!!!" Kana screamed.

"Dang it women," Tsume spat.

Kana was wrapped in a towel inside the shower while Tsume was turning on the water. Tsume was getting spayed by the water as Kana felt the cold spashing on her. He quickly turned it off.

"You shouldn't be scared of cold water you know," Tsume said.

Kana started shaking herself of all the water like a wolf. Tsume watched this and she looked so beautiful. Tsume just stared. When Kana was done she stared back at him.

"Tsume?" she said in her cute voice.

"What?" he asked.

She pointed toward the handle that turned on the water.

"Right. You turn this to turn on the water and to adjust the heat," Tsume complained.

She tillted her head once again.

He shooked his head once again. He turned on the water again but this time he kept the water on the foset. While the water ran he took her hand and had her hold it under the water. "Keep you hand under the water and I'll change the heat. When it gets to hot move it." He quickly took his hand away from hers so he wouldn't have to feel her soft skin.

He turned the water and when it got to hot she moved it away. He turned it back to the water that she liked. Soon she took a scoop of water and splashed it on her face. She smiled. Tsume pulled the leaver to have the water come out of the shower foset. She let the water run over her. Soon she started to unwrap the towel. Once again Tsume ran out of the bathroom.

"Dang that pup," he growled.

He walked up to his closet and got out some dry clothes. Then he remembered that she didn't have any new clothes. "Dang it Kiba why didn't you get this girl some clothes?"

* * *

**_Back to the Wolf's Rain gang_**

"Hey who's suit case is this?" Toboe asked.

"That's Kana's," Kiba answered. The he made a face. He remembered that he had to give it to Tsume.

"Don't make that face you know that you wanted it that way."

"Looks like I won't the only one to have puppies," Blue smiled.

"We don't need our pack to get that big," Kiba complained.

"You should know that there is always a flaw in your plan Kiba," Toboe laughed.

"Great. Tsume is going to kill me," Kiba moaned.

"Don't worry. Maybe Kana will save you," Hige replied.


	4. Tsume's words

Chapter 4: Tsume's words

Tsume gave Kana one of his shirts. When she came out the end of the shirt came down the the middle of thigh. She let her hair down that was soaking wet and she was walking around.

"Where on earth did Kiba get such a ditzzy pup," Tsume cmplained once again. He grabbed a towel that was in the tub and grabbed Kana by the shoulder. He set her down on the bed and started to dry her hair. She stood still as Tsume dried her hair. After a few minutes Tsume pulled the towel away from her hair and felt it to see if it was dry. As he did his hand brushed her hair continually. Her hair was as soft as it looked. _For someone who doesn't understand nothing she sure is a beauty, _Tsume thought.

Kana slowly looked at him and stared into his eyes. Tsume stared back into her ocean blue eyes. Her eyes seemed lost for some reason but with that lost feeling there was also happiness.

"We had better get to sleep," Tsume said ruening the moment.

Tsume got a few blankets out and set it on the floor. "You will sleep on the bed," he said doing a few hand signs. Kana just stared at him while he slept on the ground. He was fast asleep in a few moments.

* * *

The next morning Tsume pulled something soft towards him as he slept. Since he remembered that he didn't have anything soft in his house he slowly opened his eyes. Infront of him was Kana wrapped in the blanket that he was sleeping in. His arms were wrapped around her. He quickly moved away from her and watched her as she slept.

"How long have you been there?" Tsume thought.

Kana just slept there as if nothing happened. Tsume just sighed and got ready for work. By the time he got out of the bathroom Kana slowly got up.

"Good morining," he said.

"Morn," she smiled.

"No say morn-ing," Tsume said slowly.

"Morn-ing?" Kana said.

"Yep. It something that humans say to greet each other" Tsume explained.

Kana just nodded. Tsume had an idea.

* * *

Kiba finally decided to give Tsume Kana's suit case after two whole days. After Blue threatened to kill him and feed his sould to a wolf god he thought that he should. Kiba was also dying to see how they were getting along.

Kiba came to the door and knocked on it. "Who's there?" said an unknown voice.

"Is Tsume here?" Kiba asked. He started thinking who it was.

"Tsume," he heard the voice whisper.

The door opened and it was Tsume. "What do you want?"

"Here is Kana's suit case," Kiba said looking to see who answered him.

"You..." Tsume said. He took a few breathers before he could speak. "Thank you." He took the suit case from Kiba with hesitation because he was holding in his anger.

"What was that, that answered the door?" Kiba asked.

"Big brother," Kana said giving Kiba a hug.

"What?" Kiba was suprised to hear Kana say so many words. "How did you teach her?"

"That's none of your buisness."

"Your suck a f*****er," Kana said smiling.

Kiba growled at Tsume.

"What did I do?" Tsume asked.

"Let me guess you brought her to work with you didn't you."

"Well I didn't have a choice I had to go to work. Plus the guys didn't mind teaching her some words."

"Tsume," Kiba snapped. Kiba didn't like the guys that Tsume worked with. Most of them were more horrible than Tsume. Although Tsume had much more class than then did.

"Tsume you had better teach her properly or else I'll do it myself," he threatened.

"Be my guess. That way I don't have to be bothered by some dumb pup that doesn't understand a single damn word I say. She is such a pain in my but and I don't need that," Tsume snapped.

Kana may not understand the words that Tsume said but since she is a wolf she could sence his feelings toward her. As she felt those feelings past feeling enveloped her. She turned into her wolf form and started running out of the building.

"KANA!!!" Kiba yelled.

Tsume watched her run and started to realize what he said. He looked down at his shoes ashamed of what he did.

"I guess you will always be a cold hearted dog. Actually a pup your not a true dog to be called one," Kiba said. He too turned into his wolf form and started running after Kana hoping to find her.

"What do I care?" Tsume said half regretful.

* * *

Kiba looked everywhere but there were no sign of Kana. Finally he came to an old park that no one played at. He remembered that when Blue's pups would come along that they would have them play here. As he looked he found Kana in her human form on one of the swings. He turned into his human form and slowly walked towards her.

As he crept closer to her she could hear her crying. She tried to wipe away the tears in her eyes but they conituned to poor out.

"Kana?" Kiba said touching her shoulder.

Kana quickly turned around and burrined her face in Kiba's chest.

"I'll take you home," he whispered. He turned into his wolf form and carried Kana on his back back to Blue's house.


	5. Missing and Memories

Chapter 5: Missing and Memories

Its been one month since Tsume saw Kana. Everyday he thought about Kana and it bothered him a lot. All of his co-workers noticed that something bad happened. He was a lot more quiet then usual and Tsume usually ordered them around and it seemed weird to them.

"We need to find that girl," whispered one of the guys.

"Yeah but what do you think happened?" said another.

"I don't know."

They all watched Tsume as he worked on a bike. He would often stop and stare at it for a little while.

"Hey Tsume," Toboe called.

Tsume slowly looked up and saw Toboe running toward him. He looked back at the bike and said, "What do you want pup?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go and have some fun," Toboe smiled.

"No," he said getting back to work.

"Why?" Toboe grumbled.

"I said no."

"It will be a lot of fun."

"NO!!"

Toboe looked at him for a litte while. Tsume was serious. "Alright but here is the adress unless you change your mind." Toboe placed a piece of paper on the bike and skipped out of the shop. Tsume waited until Toboe left to pick up the paper. The paper just had a writen address on it. He crumpled the paper in his pocket and continued to work.

* * *

"Do you think he will come?" Toboe asked as he got in the car.

"I hope he does," Kiba said driving away looking into the garage.

"You know that I'm going to win the bet," Hige cheered.

"We will just have to see," Kiba smiled.

* * *

Tusme got back to his appartment a little early that night. It was Friday night and he usually got out early and would see the rest of the pack. However ever since Kana left his Friday nights were often lonely. Toboe would come and see him at times but Tsume would make his visits short.

He started walking around the room cleaning up since his place was a mess. As he cleaned the room he found a picuture that he took with Kana after the second day with him. They were in his room after a long hard day of work. He started to remember that it was the first day he brought her to work.

Flashback

"Hey Tsume how come you've been late?" asked one of Tsume's co-workers.

"Sorry but I'll make it up to you guys," Tsume said.

"How so?" asked another worker.

Tsume pulled Kana so all of the guys could see her. All of them stared at her with Tsume's pants and a shirt that was tied in the back so they could see her thin stomach.

"Wow where did u find her?" said the first worker coming closer.

Kana stepped behind Tsume afraid of them.

_"They won't hurt you," Tsume whispered._

_"So where did you find her?" a co-worker said._

_"My friend brought her home....she was in an acident and so I need help teaching her how to talk," Tsume explained. Tsume knew that they would believe what he said._

_"Alright," they all cheered._

_He could feel Kana trusting them a little. As Tsume worked the workers taught her how to talk. They always cheered when she said a word right. As they taught her Tsume was left to do all of the work. _

_"Hey I could use some help you know," Tsume spat as he tried to fix an oil pipe. _

_None of them answered. Tsume growled. Next thing he knew the pipe slipped out of his hands and all of the oil went all over him. Suddenly the oil stopped coming out. He wipped away all of the oil from his eyes and saw who was holding the pipes. It was Kana. She had some oil on her but not as much as Tsume._

_"Help," she said looking at him._

_He smiled and went to work. That whole day Kana was a big help and the guys taught her as she help Tsume out. Later the guys took a picuter of them and gave one to Tsume to remember._

_End of Flashback_

He smiled at that memory. Although he was happy to be by himself he still missed Kana being around him. He remembered the two nights they had after his first day of work. They watched a movie and he would ask her if she understood anything. She would tell him although her words weren't in a perfect sentence he was able to understand her.

He shook his head. "Tsume get her out of your mind." He put the picture in his pocke nicley and as he did he found the address that Toboe left him. He took his leather jacket and went to his motorcycle and went to the place. Little did he know what was going to happen next.


	6. Twist

Chapter 6: Twist

Tsume found himself parking in a big concert place. There were a lot of people there in nice clothes and posters. Tsume parked his his bike near two empty stalls.

"Hey Tsume," called a familiar voice.

He turned around and saw that it was Hige driving a car and parking right next to him.

"So the whole gangs here," Tsume grumbled.

"Don't take that tone with us," Blue snapped.

Tsume rolled his eyes and walked toward the door where a big crowd was waiting. He tried to see if he could see one of the posters that was posted on the wall. He wasn't able to see one becasue of all of the people.

"Tsume your going the wrong way," Hige said.

"What are you talking about?" Tsume asked annoyed.

"Special guests go this way," Hige said pointing to one of the doors that had a big man standing infront of it.

"Why did Toboe invite me anyway?" Tsume growled.

"You'll just have to see," Blue said.

Tsume followed them and the big man let them in. As they walked in Tsume saw that he was in a theatre because of all of the door signs he figured. They went to the seventh floor into one of the boxes. When he came he already saw Kiba and Toboe sitting down in nice suits. He was suprised to see Kiba in one with his hair all jelled down.

"You could've at least worn something nice," Kiba said standing up.

Tsume didn't even move from the door as he saw Kiba. It was his fault that he felt this way for the past month. Blue and Hige took there seats next to Toboe.

"So how is your life?" Kiba asked.

"Why do you want to know," Tsume growled.

"Its starting," Toboe said as the lights got dimmer.

Kiba sat down and said, "You might want these to see why your here." He held out a pair of banoculors for Tsume. Tsume took them and sat in the row behind Kiba three seats away from him. The lights on the stage got brighter and there were people talking and moving around. A man came out from the side of the stage and started to speak.

"This is the story about a young princess who fell in love with a servant," he said. "This princess's name was Sarah." As he said the name a women came up from the ground in a pink dress.

"Use them," Kiba instructed.

Tsume looked at him for awhile as the man went on telling the story. After a while he put on the banoculors. He zoomed in on the stage and looked around, but he stopped to the princess. It was Kana. She looked really pretty though her make-up was really heavy. Though Tsume stared at her as he did the first day they met. She walked to diffrent positions and Tsume didn't loose sight of her. Then another man came out and bumped into her.

"Frgive me," said the man bowing.

"No, no," Kana said in her nice voice. Tsume noticed that her voice changed. He could still here the cute voice in her but it seemed to have mutured over the past month. He continued to watch as the story continued. He didn't pay attention to the story line but more on Kana.

* * *

After two hours of the show and bows Kiba, Tsume, Hige, Blue and Toboe went down to see the cast. Tsume walked two feet behind everyone else, unsure how Kana will react seeing him here.

"Don't worry she won't be mad at you," Toboe smiled.

Tsume rolled his eyes not believing Toboe. They finally saw the cast coming towards them. He searched for Kana but there was no such luck.

"Excuse me," Kiba said to the main charachter of the play.

"Yes?" he said.

"Have you seen Kana?"

"She went to change. Are you Kiba?"

"Yes."

"She said that she would go home by herself."

"Thank you."

Tsume had a feeling that she knew he was here and didn't want to see him. Without telling the others he walked to his bike.

* * *

"She knows that she can't go home by herself," Kiba said.

He turned around and saw that Tsume was gone. "Where's Tsume?"

"He left. I guess he thougth that Kana didn't want to see him."

"Well if you think about it that is probably true."

"No she has been doing this every night. I had to go and look for her in order to bring her home," Kiba explained.

* * *

Tsume didn't drive home but took what ever road his heart desired. He didn't feel like going home to a place that had some of Kana's spirit in it. As he drove he noticed that he was on his way to the park that Blue said she was going to take her pups. He didn't mind. At least it was home.

As he drove up he found someone sitting on the swings. He got off his bike and walked toward the person. As he got closer he tried to see who it was but he couldn't becasue it was so dark. He took one more step and the person changed into a wolf he quickly changed too but the other wolf bit him in his front leg.

"Ow," Tsume said softly. He looked down and saw that it was Kana's wolf form. She didnt' relase his arm but bit harder. "Let me go."

"Why?" Kana growled.

"Because that hurts."

Kana relased but didn't let her guard down.

"Thanks," Tsume said licking his wounds.

"Why don't you get out of here?" Kana snapped.

"Whats wrong with you?" Tsume asked. Though he had a theory. "Are you..."

"Am I what?"

"Are you having Kiba's puppies?"


	7. Kana come home

Chapter 7: "Kana come home"

"What the...."

"Are you having Kiba's pups," Tsume asked. He was right up in her face squeezing her right arm.

"Hell no. Kiba is my cousin. I would never do it with him. Besides his damn mind is on Cheza you idiot."

Tsume released her immideatly. "Then why are you so mad at me?"

"Why else you dumb a***?"

"Don't swear at me," Tsume shouted.

"Your friends taught me and you let them. Stupid."

Tsume knew that was part was true. However he didn't know why she was so mad at him. Kana saw the look in his face. Although she was learning how to notice things like this Tsume's face was starting to be come more obvious.

"Why do you think I ran away that day?" she whispered turning her back to him.

Tsume remembered what he said to her. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to help the pain," Kana spat.

Tsume saw her shivering and he had a feeling that she was crying.

"Kana...I-"

"Just go away. You didn't want me around so why dont' you stay away from me."

"You want to know why I said all of those things?"

"Like I'd care," Kana said.

She started walking away, but Tsume told her anyway, "Its because I didn't want to have you around me because I've never shown what's in my heart. I think that your weak when you do that. I mean look at Kiba. He is so pathetic without Cheza."

Kana stopped as he contiuned to speak.

"Everyday that passed by I thought of you. All of the times we've spent together. No doubt I had a lot of fun but I noticed a feeling that I vowed to never feel."

"Love is a feeling that cannot be denied by man or wolf," Kana said.

"I see that now."

Kana turned around and punched him in the face. Tsume's head was the only thing that moved. Kana's fists was an inch away from his face and half of her body was turned to show that she was holding her position of punching him.

"I didn't want to feel weak," Tsume said. "But Kana..."

"Don't say another word," Kana cried.

"Please..." Tsume said turning his head toward her. "I want you to come back and live with me. I want to know you more...and-"

"And what treat me like a pup?"

"No...," he grabbed her arm gently and pulled her chin so she could look into his eyes. The and that he grabbed was moved to her side. Then he let go of her hand and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to him. "So I can fall more in love with you."

Kana looked at his eyes and cried more. She felt the same way about Tsume for a long time. Though something in her mind told her to not go with him. A danger sign pounded in her mind but her heart resisted the warning.

Tsume leaned his head toward her's and Kana closed her eyes.

"Yes.." the both heard.

Tsume and Kana turned there heads toward the hill.

"Great job idiot. They didn't kiss because of you," Kiba said.

Tsume growled. _Those idiots. They sure know how to ruin a good moment. Or actually the most amazing moment of my life. _Tsume turned into his wolf form and started attacking Kiba, Toboe, and Hige.

"Hey why are you attacking us?" Hige said in his wolf form. He dogged most of Tsume's attacks.

"Because you ruined it you dope," Tsume barked.

"Tsume," Kana grumbled.

Tsume stopped and looked at Kana. He rolled his eyes knowing that she won this fight. He turned into his human form. Kiba and the other did the same. Tsume walked over to Kana and wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her away.

"Bring her clothes later on tonight. I'm going to take her home."

"Which one?" Toboe asked.

Kiba and Hige slapped their heads with their hands. Of course Toboe had to ask such a dumb question. It was a good thing Tsume was smart enough not to answer.

Tsume took Kana to his motorbike. He got Kana her helmet. It was a white helmet with a grey diamond shape in the middle her forehead just like her wolf form. "You kept this?" Kana said taking the helmet.

"It was something that reminded me of you," Tsume smiled.

Kana put on her helmet and sat behind Tsume holding him tight around the waist. "While were going home lets get something to eat," Kana pleaded.

"We'll have a welcome home feast," Tsume cheered.

"Let me guess just ramen and soda?"

"No. I'll get you something good enough," he said looking back at her.

* * *

"Hey Kana didn't come home," Toboe moaned.

Kiba and Hige slapped their faces once again.

"Your home," said a high raspy voice.

Kiba ran to the hallway and found Cheza sitting on the couch and her flower boyfriend standing behind her.

"What are they doing here?" Kiba barked in his wolf form.

"Chill you mongrel," spat the flower boy.

"Chaz be nice," Cheza pleaded.

"She came her to tell you about Kana," Blue said coming out in the room.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say about her," Kiba growled.

"Lets at least listen to the women," Hige said holding Kiba's tail.

Kiba didn't want to listen to anything that they had to say but he turned back into his human form. He leaned on the couch across from Cheza and Chaz facing his back toward them.


	8. READ FOOLS!

Chapter 8: READ FOOLS!!!!!!

Tsume got out his blanket and a table to make a little picnik for Kana's homecoming. Kana was in the bathroom taking a shower while Tsume was getting ready.

He looked at the bathroom door and saw the it was still closed. He went into his small fridgerator and got out a bottle of sparkeling cider that he bought while Kana wasn't looking. He got it out and put it in a bucket full of ice. After he saw that everthing was set he got out electric candles and pugged them in. Once he saw that all five was working he surrounded the front of the blanket with the candels.

"I'm all done," Kana shouted from the bathroom.

"Everything is almost done out here. I'll tell you when to come out," Tsume shouted.

"Okay."

Tsume made one last check to see that everything was perfect. He smiled at his master piece even though it took only a few minutes. He was about to call her but started to smell himself. He smelled like oil and dirt. He went to his closet and got out a clean shirt and pants. His shirt was white that showed his muscles and some loose cotton pants. He smelled his armpits and noticed that they smelled awful. He started searching for his deorderant that was under a pile in his messy room. He shoved most of his things to make room for the picnik.

"Are you do yet? I'm kinda dying in here," Kana complained.

"Almost," Tsume said. He looked near a pile by his bed and only found a white rose that was still in tact. He decided to use that. He lift up his shirt and started to rub peices of flower under him. He smelled one more time and was supprised that it worked.

He jumped over his bed and went to the door. He took a breath and opened it.

"Finally," Kana said walking out of the bathroom.

She was wearing one of his small blue shirts and shorts that he hardly ever wore. It looked good on her.

Kana looked around and saw what Tsume did. "This is really romatic."

"Is it to much?" he asked taking her hand.

"No. But there is something missing," she said.

He looked around to see what it was. He couldn't think of it. "What do you mean?"

"This," she said grabbing his neck. Their lips met and they both kissed passionatly. After a few minutes they finally unlocked.

"I should've known," Tsume said breathlessly.

"Yes. You should've," Kana teased.

She took her seat and patted the seat that was next to her. Tsume obeyed the order and they had a good dinner.

* * *

However things weren't going well at Blue's house.

"So what about Kana?" Toboe asked nicely.

"She is a lone wolf," Chaz answered.

"So what? I was one," Kiba spat.

"She was meant to be a lone wolf. Whom ever she stays with ends up dying," Cheza explained.

"What do you mean?" Blue asked.

"She is being hunted by the worst wolves ever and therefore she must be a lone wolf," Cheza said.

"Why is she being hunted?" Blue asked.

"We don't even know ourselves."

"We encountered them once when we were walking about the city," Chaz said. "They wanted to know where she was and we told them that we didn't know who she was."

"Thanks. I think we can take care of them," Kiba said going out the door.

"You can't," Cheza begged. "They're really powerful. So powerful that everyone with in ten feet from us walked the other way because of their horrible aura."

"I don't care. Kana is a part of our pack and I know some one who would agree with me," Kiba said. He closed the door behind him and started walking toward Tsume's apartment.

* * *

"That was delisious," Kana said licking her lips.

"That was," Tsume said cleaning up the food.

"So what's next?" Kana asked.

Tsume smiled. He put all of the food into the trash and covered it. He sat next to Kana and pulled her chin to him. "We do this," he whispered.

Tsume pulled Kana into a kiss. Another passionate kiss from Kana's badboy boyfriend. Kana pulled him down so they both were making out on the floor. Little did they know their moment would soon be interupted.

**_By MEEEEEEE!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA_**

**_Author's POV: Alright everyone were going to stop here for a moment. I hope most of this is clear to you. It's sort of not clear to me either so yeah. I know I'm the author but I just make things up as I go. Anyway its time for the kiss score board. Here is were we count how many kisses each character started if you catch my drift. So let us start:_**

**_Kana: 1_**

**_Tsume: 2_**

**_There will be more of this scoring in upcoming chapters. Also I want to know which his as the best or the almost kiss was the best in reviews so make sure to R&R. Until next time everyone._**


	9. Parallel Tsume

Chapter 9: Parallel Tsume

The next morning Kana found herself on the floor in the dark. Under her she could feel something cold and hard under her. Something within her screamed telling her to look for Tsume. Kana turned into her wolf form and started to sniff out Tsume to find him. _You need to hurry and get out of her,_ her inner voice told her. She didn't understand why she needed to hurry. What her mind and heart was telling her made her very confused.

"You always act like that Kana," she heard a low voice roar.

She looked around in the darkness to find out who it was.

"I can't believe you didn't recognize me. That is just so rude," the voice smirked.

"Who are you?" Kana asked trying to be bold.

"I guess you really did erase your memories. Turn on the lights."

The lights came on and Kana squinted her eyes in order to get use to the shiny rays. Slowly her eyes got use to the bright lights and could see who was there. She saw that she was surrounded by many hungry looking wolves. All of them were different shapes, color and sizes.

"See any familiar faces?" the voice said. This time she could hear that the voice was coming from behind her.

She turned around and saw that it was a man. He had a black mask that covered his eyes. He had no shirt on showing his six pack. His hair was white and came down to his lower back. Dark blue pants were loose on his legs and he didn't wear any shoes. On his skin he had many scars, unless you were nose to nose with him.

"Its been a while Kana. Don't you remember me, Koji," he smiled. Kana felt a wave a fear washed over her. She ran toward the any openings but as soon as she did she would have to evade the many claws and teeth that were coming after her. In her final attempt she was bitten in the hind leg and rolled until she finally stopped.

"Don't be like that Kana. You don't have to fear," the man said walking toward her. Kana used her other legs to get up and run but something pushed her down. She could feel that it was a foot on her back. The man with the white hair whispered in her ear. "Thank you for this new pet."

Kana tilted her head and saw that it was Tsume. His whole eye was blood red like all the other wolves. Slowly he turned to her to look into her eyes. Kana got scared and tried to get away. she feared the eyes on the man she loved. Something told her that she has seen those eyes before. As she struggled Tsume turned into his wolf form and bit her on the neck. Kana squeaked at the pain she felt.

"Tsume stop," she whispered.

"Sorry but he is under my control," Koji smirked.

"TUSME," Kiba shouted.

Kana looked up and saw that Kiba and the others were at the door of building. They were all in wolf form to. Each of them jumed off the stairs and ran toward Kana to help her and snap Tsume from the spell.

Tsume faced Kiba as the others helped her up.

"What are you doing Tsume?" Kiba asked.

Tsume didn't respond.

"As you can see your friend isn't who you think he is," the man smirked. "Dispose of them, my new pet."

Tsume charged for Kiba. Kiba charged toward Tsume. "You asked for this man."

The two started attacking each other going for each others throats. Kana watched as the two comardes fought against each other. As the two fought the other wolves slowly came toward the group.

"Sweet I get to fight," Hige cheered.

"I don't want to fight," Toboe yelped.

"Shut up and be a wolf. You gotta protect Kana. Man you are such a pup."

"I still am."

"No way. You'll be an old man because real pups are on their way," Hige smirked.

"Just shut up and die," one of the wolves growled.

He came and attacked Hige. Hige fought while Toboe hid behind Kana.

"Toboe come and help me," Hige demanded as he tried to take on seven wolves at a time.

"No way man. I don't know how to fight."

Kana slowly got up and growled at the other wolves.

"That won't scare us," one of the wolves teased.

"Yeah. Your not as scary as you use to be," another said.

Kana took in a deep breath and roared at the top of her lungs. As she roared her eyes became red with anger. The big breath that she took in blew away the enemy wolves. However the whirlwind didn't effect Kiba and Tsume's fight.

Kiba already had a few scratches from Tsume. While everytime that Kiba attacked Tsume's wound some how healed.

"How can you do that?" Kiba asked. He dogged another one of Tsume's attacks and ran toward his group.

"Lets retreat for now," Kiba ordered.

"Why were wining," Toboe cheered.

"You had nothing to do with that," Hige barked.

Kana dropped to the floor and fell asleep. She was very exausted from the roar and didn't get up. The last thing that she saw was Tsume standing on the railing with red eyes. Slowly her vision started to blur as Kiba, Hige, and Toboe ran away.

**_Hey everyone sorry I haven't been updating in so long. I know that a lot of you are beging for me to update but I've been really busy. I know that this story is sort of boring and I haven't put much into it but at least I updated rigth. Also I needed something to help with the story line and to helpe with the insperation. So I hope that you like it so far, I hope to see all of your reviews as soon as possible. I will try my best to update as soon as possible. So please review or e-mail me about my stories or any comments that you have._**


End file.
